


15D15P: TID - "Go ahead."

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TID [3]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, M/M, Parabatai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Infernal Devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TID - "Go ahead."

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/64093.html) on 23 May 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #005 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _003\. "Go ahead."_  
>   
> 

It was the highest point of the night – the most silent silence, the darkest darkness, the air at its stillest – when Jem’s window creaked open and Will dropped, light-footed, into his room. Dew had collected in his black hair and the chill of the fog wrapped around him, sinking to the bone.

Jem rolled over and opened his eyes blearily.

He smiled, heartbreaking. “You came.” 

Will nodded and wrapped his arms around himself. He didn’t speak.

Jem shook his head and pulled back his blankets. “Come along, then. Get in.”

Will shrugged out of his jacket and shut the window.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
